


Første gang

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon, M/M, in season, mellomscener, scener vi ikke fikk se
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er en samling "mellomscener" i sesong 3, eller "scener vi ikke fikk se" eller "sånn tror jeg det var". Den delvis litt farlige delen av fanficdomen, der man rører ved selve serien, pirker borti det vi vet at skjedde - ikke bare det som skjedde som en fortsettelse, eller enda mindre farlig, i et annet univers. Tildels scener jeg vet mange har et forhold til og en mening om, ting jeg har vært med i heftige diskusjoner om og analyser av, tidslinjer vi ikke er enige om.Jeg har valgt å kalle dette for "første gang", selv om ikke absolutt alt er aller første gang.





	1. En gutt som ligger i sengen hans

**28\. oktober 2016**

De var kalde da de kom hjem. Iskalde. Høstkvelden var kjølig som den var, med klissvåte klær på sykkel i høy fart gjennom byen ble det enda kaldere. Even hadde syklet hjem til Isak, det hadde ikke vært noe spørsmål om hvor de skulle dra. Uten andre ord enn begges nervøse, hikstende latter etterhvert som de kom lengre bort fra huset med svømmebassenget hadde han bare syklet hjem til Isak.

De hadde gått rett inn på rommet hans, hadde heldigvis ikke støtt på noen av de andre. De stod dryppende våte på gulvteppet. Det hvite kostymet til Even klistret seg inntil huden hans, skjulte ingenting, avslørte alt. Isak hadde ikke visst hvor han skulle se. Han hadde funnet klær til dem i skapet sitt, joggebukser, hettegensere, sokker. Boksere. Han var ikke sikker på om han kunne tilby Even en bokser, om det var innafor, det var hans egen underbukse, selv om den var ren, men han hadde ingen nye, ubrukte, og Even kunne jo ikke godt gå i de våte trusene sine. Det føltes ikke riktig å forvente at han skulle gå i bare joggebuksa heller. 

Isak rødmer litt ved tanken på Even med bare joggebukse på.

Fort fant han klærne, la dem på sengen sammen med et håndkle som hang over en stol. Han tok sin egen klesbunke under armen og mumlet noe om at han skulle på do, sa til Even at det var do rett på andre siden av gangen også, før han gikk på badet selv.

Da han kom tilbake sto Even og kikket på bokhyllen hans. Han hadde Isaks klær på seg. Hans klær. Mørkegrå joggebukse, litt kort i beina. Svarte sokker. Hvit t-skjorte, den var kanskje Eskilds. Blå hettejakke.

Og svart bokser med rød strikk.

Han ble stående ved døren og se på Even et øyeblikk. Han var oppslukt av bokhyllen, studerte titlene, lot pekefingeren gli langs kanten på bøkene. Blikket gled over de andre tingene på rommet hans også. Bildet av fotballaget da han var 12. En figur han fikk en gang. Bilder av ham og Jonas, plakater. Ikke så mange ting, mest småting, rot, minner, kanskje, han var ikke sikker.

Isak skvatt til, syntes han hørte en lyd utenfra, skyndte seg å lukke døra. Even snudde seg mot ham. Så på ham, blikket gled opp og ned. Han hadde svarte joggebukser, grå hettegenser. Ingen sokker, de hadde han glemt å ta med fra rommet sitt. Han var kald på de bare tærne.

Blå bokser.

“Eh…”  
Isak står rådvill, vet ikke om Even har tenkt å bli, om han har tenkt å gå.  
Even ser på ham. Smiler. “Skal vi legge oss?”  
Isak kjenner han rødmer. Blir varm og kald i hele kroppen. “Eh. Ok.” Stemmen sprekker. Han skynder seg opp i sengen, blir med ett bevisst hvor smal den er, at han bare har enkeldyne, at det er to puter der. 

Han legger seg ytterst på den ene siden, drar dyna halvveis over seg, passer på at han ikke tar for mye dyne, at det er plass til dem begge der.

Even legger seg ned på den andre siden av sengen, kryper halvveis under dyna. De er nær hverandre, sengen er så smal at det ikke er til å unngå. De kan kjenne varmen fra hverandre, ligger under samme rom i dyna, den faller ikke ned mot madrassen mellom dem, men strekkes ut og lager et hulrom, en liten hule. Isak tror han kan kjenne varmen fra Evens pust.

Med ett kjenner han en ubehagelig klo i magen. Lurer på hva Even vil, hva han forventer. Husker mennene på gaybaren der han møtte Eskild, de som ville kjøpe øl til ham, de som så på ham med sultne øyne, de som la hånden på låret hans.  
Husker den ekle følelsen av å bli brukt, av å gå inn i noe han ikke ville.  
Husker de var annerledes enn Even, mer glassaktige i blikkene, eldre, mer bestemte, mindre på hans parti.

Han lukker øynene, åpner munnen for å si noe.  
Even strekker ut hånden forsiktig, legger den varsomt på kinnet til Isak. Den skjelver, dirrer så vidt. “Kan vi bare ligge her?” spør han. Stemmen er lav, nesten hviskende. Isak nikker, nikker ivrig, han er redd han er for ivrig. Inni seg slipper han ut et sukk, kjenner han slapper av. “Vi kan bare ligge her.”

Even smiler, fortsetter å kjærtegne kinnet hans, lar fingrene gli over det i små sirkler. Han bøyer seg mot ham og gir ham et kyss, et lett kyss på munnen. Isak blir så overrasket at han ikke rekker gjøre noe, bare ligger der. Even trekker seg unna, Isak smiler til ham. Et lite smil, et smil han håper er ekte, til en gutt som ligger i sengen hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er rett etter "21:21"-klippet, bassengklippet. Hva skjedde egentlig mellom badet og de to røykende og filosoferende guttene i Isaks seng kvart over tre neste dag? Det er omtrent 16-17 timer vi ikke vet noe om, det er ganske lang tid. To ting skjedde iallfall: Even lånte klær av Isak, og de begynte å kline. Noe sier meg at minst en av delene skjedde vesentlig tidligere enn 15:15 på lørdag - og begge deler var hver for seg et stort steg for Isak. Det er ganske intimt å låne bort underbuksene sine...
> 
> (Jeg reiser ikke på vinterferie før om et par dager, og rekker vel publisere et par kapitler til her før den tid :))


	2. En gutt som vil kysse gutter

**29\. oktober 2016 kl. 8:30**

De ligger og snur seg i sengen før de sovner, vrir seg litt, forsøker å finne en god sovestilling uten å komme for nær hverandre. Til slutt ender de ved siden av hverandre, nær hverandre, Even ligger vendt mot ryggen hans med bøyde armer, albuene er så vidt i kontakt med ryggen hans. Isak ligger med ansiktet mot vinduet, kjenner Even bak seg. Han smiler.

Kjenner Even bak seg.

Når han våkner neste morgen, ligger han med ansiktet mot Even, nesen mot den ene underarmen hans, med Evens hånd i sin. Han slår opp øynene, skvetter til, forsøker å huske hva som skjedde.

“Hei.”  
Even er våken. Ser på ham. Smiler.  
“Hei.”  
Isak ser mot glidelåsen i Evens hettejakke. Den er åpen, han ser de små metalltennene like foran øynene sine. Ser hvordan glidelåsen er festet i stoffet, den blå tråden gjennom den blå glidelåskanten. Den er litt rufsete, har en løs tråd. 

Han tør ikke se på Evens ansikt.

“Hva er klokka?”  
Even vrir seg, snur seg bort fra ham, tar telefonen sin i bokhylla. Ser på skjermen, sukker, legger den fra seg. “Sånn halv ni.”

Han ruller seg tilbake mot Isak igjen. Legger seg på siden med hendene under hodet. Isak kjenner så vidt leggene hans mot sine. Han tør ikke røre seg, vet ikke om Even vet hvor nært de ligger.

Even stryker ham over kinnet. Isak ser opp på ham, smiler. “Hei”, sier han igjen. Even smiler tilbake. Ser på ham med de blå øynene sine, et mykt blikk, varmt, ømt. Han bøyer seg ørlite mot Isak, han ser så vidt opp på ham, dreier litt på hodet. Leppene deres møtes i et tørt kyss. “Hei”, hvisker Even, ser på ham. Bøyer seg mot ham igjen. Kysser ham.

Denne gangen besvarer Isak kysset. Lager små kyss med leppene, lar dem møte Evens. Kjenner øyenvippene hans mot kinnet, kjenner hånden hans bevege seg mot nakken hans, fingrene i håret. Kjenner duften av ham, hint av klor, av skarp svette. Kjenner sine egne fingre klemme om Evens hånd, kjenner den andre hånden famle etter noe, glir opp langs overarmen, holder fast i skulderen. Kjenner overarmsmusklene under fingrene sine, myk hud, stramme sener.

Han har kysset før. Han har ligget på sengen og kysset jenter. Blitt kysset av jenter. Kjent de myke leppene deres mot sine. Kjent tungen trenge inn i munnen sin. Kjent lukten av søt parfyme, deodorant, hudkrem, sminke, jentegreier. Kjent den myke kroppen presse seg mot sin egen, kjent konturene av brystene mot brystet sitt, kjent myke lår klemme seg mot ham, omslutte hans eget lår, presse seg inntil ham. 

Men han har aldri ligget i sengen og kysset en gutt før. Før i går, før for omtrent 10 timer siden, hadde han aldri kysset en gutt. Han har drømt om det, tenkt på det, fantasert om det, hatt lyst til det, lurt på hvordan han skulle våge, hvordan han skulle komme seg bort fra alle jentene, fra å være en gutt som vil kysse jenter til å være en gutt som vil kysse gutter.

Og nå ligger han i sengen og kysser en gutt. Kysser Even. 

Tanken er overveldende. Det kiler i magen, kiler i hele kroppen, ut i tærne, ut i fingerspissene. Han lurer på om det er en drøm. Tror ikke det er det, men kanskje det er det likevel, en fantastisk drøm, en livaktig drøm, så nær virkeligheten som det går an.

Kysset blir mer intenst. Han kjenner Evens tunge slikke mot leppene sine, langs kanten, det kiler. Hans egen tunge sniker seg ut av munnen og møter Evens, den glatte, våte følelsen, smaken av Even. 

Han trekker seg litt tilbake, kysser leppene hans, lange, myke kyss, de små kyssene igjen. Kjenner at pusten går raskere, at hjertet slår fortere. Han må ha en pause, det føles som om hele kroppen går for fort, går raskere enn hodet hans greier, enn han er i stand til selv. Febrilsk begynner han å snakke.

“Eh, er du sulten? Vil du ha kaffe?”  
Even ser på ham og nikker, åpner munnen for å si noe. “Kaffe hadde vært digg. Og så...eh...jeg må jævli på do.”  
Isak nikker, kjenner at han får litt panikk, lurer på om Noora og Eskild er hjemme. “Du kan gå på do mens jeg henter kaffe… eh… Noora og…” Han rødmer, vet ikke helt hvordan han skal si til Even at han ikke kan treffe dem, at de ikke må se ham. Even smiler til ham. “Slapp av, jeg skal snike meg ut. Fort ut og fort inn”, ler han, kysser ham fort på munnen før han går inn på doen rett på den andre siden av gangen.

Etter at de har drukket kaffe legger de seg på sengen. Holder rundt hverandre, klemmer seg inntil den andre, kysser, stryker over naken hud. Prater, om alt og ingenting. Ler, smiler. Er stille sammen. Isak finner en joint, samtalen blir mer springende, mer filosofisk, med dvelende, åpnere, friere, det føles mindre farlig. De prater om film, om skole, om parallelle universer, om døden.

Plutselig banker det på døren. Det er Eskild, han lurer på hvem sine sko det er. Isak stivner, vet han må si noe, vet ikke hva. Han kjenner Evens rolige arm rundt seg, den rolige pusten hans, hånden som klemmer skulderen hans, beroliger ham, passer på ham. Han trekker pusten, greier svare uten at stemmen skjelver, hører at Eskild går. Han slapper av, legger hodet på Evens skulder igjen. De begynner prate om andre ting igjen, om hvordan Isak endte opp her, om Eskild, om Noora, om Linn. Even spør ikke om foreldrene hans, Isak er takknemlig for det.

Evens telefon durer, flere ganger. Det er Sonja, Even sukker, sier ingenting. Bare spør om de ikke kan bli her inne for alltid. Isak nikker. De kan det.

Samtalen går over i kyssing igjen. Lepper, tunger, munn, hender, armer, bein. Fingre som stryker over ryggen, føtter som leker, Isak ben over Evens, heftigere, raskere, dypere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lørdag morgen og formiddag... før røyking og klining i senga. Når begynte de egentlig å kline? I bassenget kvelden før, men kanskje var det for overveldende etterpå, kanskje var det på tide å ta et skritt tilbake, vente litt, la tanken på at Even faktisk var hjemme hos ham og lå i senga hans få modnes litt først. To skritt frem, ett tilbake - før det var greit å ta et skritt frem igjen.
> 
> Takk for hyggelig mottakelse, da, dere. Finingene ♥


	3. En smak han vil ha mer av

**29\. oktober 2016 kl. 9:40**

Isak går på kjøkkenet og lager kaffe. Det er ferske smuler på kjøkkenbenken, men han ser ingen av de andre der. Kanskje de ute, han håper iallfall det, at de ikke plutselig kommer ut fra rommene sine. Kaffetrakteren er tom, men fortsatt lunken, heldigvis er det kaffepulver igjen i boksen. Det er kanskje hans tur til å kjøpe kaffe, han er ikke så flink til å huske fellestingene til kollektivet, dopapir og zalo og sånt, det er sånne ting som han ikke kommer på å kjøpe fordi det ofte ikke er tomt. Men kaffe trenger de hele tiden, så det pleier han faktisk å kjøpe når han handler. Ikke at det er så ofte, han har ikke så mye penger og spiser mest brød. Eskild har lært ham å kjøpe det billigste brødet og fryse ned i skiver, da er det enkelt å ta opp og tine når han er sulten. Han har forsøkt å få ham med på å plukke daggamle brød i containere også, men der går grensen for Isak. Mat fra søppelcontainere, æsj.

Han heller vann i trakteren, en halv liter, nok til to krus. Kaffefilter i holderen, seks skjeer kaffe oppi. Sette på lokket og trykke på knappen. Nå er kaffen ferdig om fem minutter.

Han finner brødskiver i fryseren, først to skiver, før han kommer på at han skal lage mat til Even også. Smiler litt, finner to skiver til, får plass til alle fire i brødristeren. Duften av grillet brød sprer seg på kjøkkenet, han blir plutselig bekymret for at Eskild eller Noora skal tiltrekkes av lukten og komme ut til ham. Han kjenner en klump forme seg i magen, en svak kvalme i halsen, trommer utålmodig med fingrene på kjøkkenbenken. Etter en stund trykker han på stopp-knappen på brødristeren, og skivene spretter opp med et klikk. Han kjenner på dem, de er iallfall tint, det får holde.

Han vet ikke hvilket pålegg Even liker, annet enn ostesmørbrød, men han har ikke ost, bare syltetøy. Syltetøy går sikkert bra. First Price jordbærsyltetøy, ikke smør. Smører et tynt lag på, passer på at det er hele bær på to av skivene og klissete gele på de to andre. Jonas liker ikke klumper i syltetøyet, kanskje ikke Even gjør det heller. Han liker best med bær selv, men Even skal få velge først. 

Så kommer han på at han ikke vet hvordan Even vil ha kaffen sin, om han vil ha melk eller sukker, han vet ikke en gang om han liker kaffe, kanskje han heller vil ha te, kanskje noe av Noora sin te, hun har alltid så mye rart i skapet sitt. Han åpner skapdøren hennes, lurer på hvilken te han skal ta med, om han kan ta en pose av hver type, hun har så mange forskjellige. Han snur seg etter vannkokeren, men den er ikke der, bare den svarte holderen med strømledningen står på benken.

Han trekker pusten dypt, nei, kaffe får holde. Hvis han ikke drikker kaffe får han heller gå ut og hente noe annet etterpå. Kaffen er ferdig traktet nå, vannet er borte, den svarte væsken har rent ut av filteret, først i en jevn strøm ned i kannen, så i tette drypp, mindre frekvente drypp. Trakteren hveser svakt, det kommer små puff av damp fra den, kaffeduften kiler i nesen. Han finner to krus i skapet. Et lyseblått krus med Snusmumrikken, et hvitt krus med grønne blader. Han tar kannen fra kaffetrakteren og fyller dem opp, men ikke for fulle. Vil ikke skvalpe over på vei til rommet sitt.

Han finner noen sukkerbitpakker i et skap og legger det på asjetten sammen med brødskivene, og balanserer begge koppene og maten tilbake til rommet, greier det uten å søle. Han puster lettet ut når han lukker døren, lettet over at han ikke møtte noen og over at Even allerede står foran sengen hans.

“Fikk du, eh, gått på do?” spør han, innser at det er en ganske klein ting å spørre om. Fet samtale, liksom.  
“Ja, det gjorde jeg”, ler Even. “Fin do.”  
“Eh, fint.” Isak flakker litt med blikket, han står fortsatt med kaffekrusene i hendene. Even tar noen skritt mot ham og strekker hånden ut etter maten og kaffen. “Pass deg, det er varmt”, sier Isak. 

De sitter på gulvet med ryggen mot sengen og spiser. Asjetten mellom seg, Even sier han helst drikker svart kaffe om morgenen og at han digger syltetøy.  
“Jeg visste ikke om du ville ha med eller uten hele bær så jeg lagde begge deler, du kan bare velge, det spiller ingen rolle for meg, jeg kan godt ta med bær i, men jeg kan godt ta uten også, jeg liker begge deler altså.” Isak prater hektisk nervøs, Even ler og sier det ikke spiller noen rolle for ham, han ser Isak inn i øynene og stryker ham på kinnet med hånden mens han ler, munnen åpner seg i et avslappet smil, øynene forsvinner nesten mellom smilerynkene. Han ser ut som han vil få ham til å slappe av, likevel føler ikke Isak at han gjør det fordi han er for mye, han bare gjør det. 

De prater, ser på hverandre, smiler, Isak legger merke til hvor blå øynene til Even er. Etter at maten er spist opp sklir Even ned på gulvet med hodet i Isaks fang. Nakken hans ligger over låret hans, hodet i skrittet, Isak kan se rett ned på ham, rett inn i de klare øynene. Først vet han ikke hvor han skal ha hendene, er usikker på om han kan ha dem oppå Even eller om det blir for nært. Men Even tar den ene hånden hans, klemmer den, fletter fingrene sammen, leker med dem, lar tommelen gli over håndbaken hans. Forsiktig legger Isak den andre i håret til Even, lar fingertuppene berøre hårstråene, de kiler mot fingertuppene. Han tvinner håret rundt fingrene, lager små floker, surrer det, lurer på om det er slik man lager dreads. Lurer på hvordan det lukter. Smiler, lener seg mot sengen, slapper av. De drikker kaffe, varmer fingrene på koppene, kjenner den mørke væsken i munnen sin, han lurer på om det kommer til å smake kaffe av Even etterpå.

Han satt aldri slik med Sara. De var som regel ute med venninnene hennes, sto som et par sammen med de andre, hånd i hånd eller klinende. På kafé drakk de alltid caffe latte, mye melk og sukker, aldri svart kaffe. Sara likte det ikke, syntes det smakte for bittert, og Isak gjorde som henne. De spiste makroner til, eller cookies. Noen ganger var de hjemme hos henne, da var de på rommet hennes, lå nesten alltid på sengen hennes, kysset, hun presset seg inntil ham, presset brystene mot ham, låret hans mellom hennes. Hun var aldri hjemme hos ham, han laget aldri kaffe til henne.

Etterhvert legger de seg i sengen, ligger og prater, tar på hverandre, lette strøk over kinnet, fletter fingre, holder rundt hverandre, kysser, prater, tar mer på hverandre. Even smaker kaffe, det samme som av kaffen de nettopp drakk, men svakere, blandet med andre smaker, en søt smak, en litt syrlig smak. En ny smak, en smak han allerede liker veldig godt, en smak han vil ha mer av.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her ble det kaffe også, gitt. Kanskje ikke første gang Isak lager kaffe til noen, men absolutt første gang han lager kaffe til en gutt som har ligget i senga hans.
> 
> Dette kapittelet er spesielt til dere som venter på mer kode, kaffe&kjærlighet. Her fikk dere iallfall kaffe.


	4. Det er så viktig for oss likevel

**29\. oktober 2016 kl. 18:15**

De ligger i sengen og småprater. Tar på hverandre. Lette samtaletema. Lette berøringer. Lav latter, pusten fra den andre mot huden når de snur seg. Kjenner litt på hverandre, blir litt mer kjent. Føler på hva dette er, om det er noe mer, blir noe mer, hva det er.

“Hva er favorittfaget ditt på skolen da?”  
“Fysikk, tror jeg. Det er så spennende, så mye interessant. Astrofysikk, verdensrommet.”  
Even ler. “Stjerner og sånt?”  
“Stjerner også, men universet. Svarte hull, hvordan de oppstår, hvordan alt har oppstått. Det er så sykt rart å tenke på at alt kommer fra hydrogen, helium og lithium, de tre første grunnstoffene. Big bang, liksom. Og så bare ble det til verdensrommet.”  
Even kvepper nesten umerkelig til når han hører ordet ‘lithium’.  
“I forhold til de andre så er det bare bittelitt lithium på jorda, og det er bundet til andre ting. Men det er så viktig for oss likevel.” Isak er engasjert, snakker med hele kroppen nå.  
“Jaha?” Even ser på ham med et nøytralt ansiktsuttrykk.  
“Lithium brukes i oppladbare batterier, det kommer til å bli veldig viktig for fremtidens energiutvikling og for å løse problemene med oljeindustrien og fossile brensler.”  
“Ah, ja, det vet jeg jo. Lithium-ion-batterier. Og så eksploderer det i vann.”  
“Har du hatt fysikk, eller?” Isak ser på Even og flirer.  
“Eh, ja, jeg hadde det i andre klasse på Bakka.”  
“Åh ja. Men du har det ikke nå?” Isak ser undrende på ham.  
“Nei, jeg byttet til samfunnsfag og medievitenskap. Det passer meg bedre.”  
“Ja, du skal lage film, du. Prentensiøse filmer.”  
“Episke drama om gutter som ikke kan holde pusten under vann.”  
“Gutter faktisk”, ler Isak og rødmer.

“Gutt, da.” Even kysser ham. Først et lett kyss, så flere, dypere. Isak lukker øynene og nyter, kysser ham tilbake, kjenner leppene hans mot sine, sine egne mot Evens. De er myke, fuktige. Han kjenner Evens tunge mot leppene sine, den slikker langs kanten av dem, kiler litt, iler litt, risler gjennom ham. Hans egen tunge møter Evens, det er ikke slik at en og en er to her, det er mye mer, det er godt å kysse Even, godt å la tungen sin gli over leppene hans, godt når Even kysser ham med tungen sin. Men når tungen hans møter Evens tunge så er det ikke lenger dobbelt så godt, men ti ganger bedre, intenst, deilig. Mye bedre enn noe han har følt før.

Isak kjenner magen murrer litt, han er sulten. Lurer på om han skal hente flere brødskiver, det er mer brød igjen i posen i fryseren, og det er mer syltetøy. Lage litt mer kaffe til dem. Sitte på gulvet og spise det, inntil hverandre, fortsette praten. 

De ligger på sengen og kliner. Hendene holder i hverandre, en hånd oppunder genseren på ryggen, en prøvende finger på bukselinningen, uten å gå lenger ned. De er rolige nå, det er som om det føles litt mye å gjøre mer enn dette klokken sju på kvelden, en lørdagskveld. Det er ikke natt, det er ikke morgen, det er bare kvelden, alle andre gjøre andre ting nå. Er på vors, forbereder fest, ser på TV. 

De er her inne i sin egen boble, alene er på rommet til Isak, helt uten tanke for hva resten av verden holder på med.

Med ett kommer det en høy, romlende lyd fra Isaks mage. Even smiler i kysset, trekker seg litt unna og ser på ham med latter i blikket. “Sulten?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Litt, kanskje? Jeg kan gå og lage noen brødskiver til oss?”  
Even ser på ham. “Eller…. vi kan gå og kjøpe noe? Kebab?”  
Isak stivner. “Eh, ja, det kan vi jo.”  
Even kysser ham. “Vi kan gå tilbake hit etterpå. Kan spise her. Eller jeg kan gå ut og kjøpe noe, så venter du her?”  
Isak rister på hodet, han vil ikke at Even skal gå, tenk om han ombestemmer seg og ikke kommer tilbake igjen, hvis han finner ut at han ikke vil tilbake. “Vi kan gå ut og finne noe. Hvis ikke du har mest lyst til å gå alene da?” Han sier det fort, ser spørrende på Even.  
“Vi kan gjøre det sammen, om du vil?”  
“Okei.” Isak puster ut, forsøker puste rolig inn, ikke la panikken han kjenner ta overhånd.

Isak går og henter jakker til dem, finner lue og skjerf, skoene sine. Evens sko står allerede på rommet hans, han satte dem inn da han var på do litt tidligere i dag. De går ut døra like ved Isaks rom, går etter hverandre ned trappen, ut i gården, ut i den friske luften, ut porten, ut på fortauet. 

De går ved siden av hverandre bortover fortauet, ikke så nær at de berører hverandre, likevel så nær at Isak føler det nesten er for nært. Han lurer på om han pleier han gå så nært Jonas, Eskild, Linn? Han føler seg naken, det kjennes ut som om alle kan se hva han tenker, hvem han tenker på. Hva han har gjort, hva de har gjort. Han blir varm når han tenker på det, kjenner en knyttneve i magen ved tanken på at noen ser det, kjenner sommerfugler i magen ved tanken på at noen ser det.

En kvinne kommer mot dem, en voksen dame i 40-årene, går i sine egne tanker, ser så vidt på dem idet de passerer. Han lurer på hva hun tenker, om hun legger merke til noe. Han snur seg så vidt etter at hun har gått forbi. Hun fortsetter rett frem mot Iduns gate, blikket rettet foran seg, hun ser iallfall ikke etter dem. Even dulter borti ham, ser spørrende på ham. “Hva er det?” Han skvetter til, trekker seg litt unna. “Eh, ingenting.” Han kjenner rødmen i kinnene.

De går mot kebab-sjappa rundt hjørnet. Det er en del andre der, folk som skal på fest, folk på vei fra jobb, noen som skal ha med kebab hjem, noen som skal spise her. Ingen Isak kjenner. Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si om han møter noen kjente der.  
De står sammen i køen, ser på menyen.  
“Hva vil du ha?” spør Even.  
“De har digg shish kebab her.”  
“Ok, jeg tar det samme da.” 

Når de kommer frem til kassen, hilser mannen i kassen blidt på dem, nikker smilende til Even og ham selv. De bestiller hver sin shish kebab med sterk saus.  
“Betale sammen eller hver for dere?”  
“Hver for oss”, sier Isak fort. Even smiler, de betaler for hver sin kebab og brus. Setter seg ved et bord helt innerst i lokalet som blir ledig idet de går fra kassen. Sitter på hver sin stol, en meter fra hverandre, på trygg avstand, det er sånn han og Jonas pleier sitte også, tenker Isak. Spiser kebaben, drikker brus, tørker saus på servietten. 

Etterpå går de tilbake til Isaks rom, samme vei som de kom. Isak låser opp porten, døra i portrommet, de møter ingen. Idet de kommer inn i gangen, hører de lyder fra kjøkkenet, noen som skramler med kopper, oppvask. Det må være Noora. Isak kjenner panikken i brystet. “Hysj!” sier han til Even, dytter ham inn på rommet sitt, lukker døra stille, lytter raskt etter oppvasklydene som fortsetter på kjøkkenet. 

Han slipper ut pusten han ikke visste han hadde holdt, slapper av igjen, i tryggheten på sitt eget rom. Even legger armene rundt ham og klemmer ham lydløst, det er som om han leser tankene hans og skjønner hva han tenker på, stryker ham over ryggen, trekker ham inntil seg, som om han vil lage en trygg lomme til ham, et sted han kan være seg selv, begynner å være seg selv, begynne på noe nytt, noe nytt og trygt og spennende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer, folkens!
> 
> Her nytes vinterferien med vassbæring og vedfyring fra pene, runde tidspunkt som 06:06. Og littegranne skriving mellom meklinga over Den forsvunnede diamant.


	5. Som han aldri har rørt ved hos en annen gutt

**29\. oktober 2016 kl. 21:21**

Han kjenner han er hard i joggebuksene. Det presser mot bokseren, noe som vil ut. Han vet ikke hva han skal gjøre med det, om det er innafor å la Even kjenne det, om han kan legge seg slik at skrittet hans kommet nær Even, om han bør vri seg bort. Med ett snur Even seg litt og låret hans kommer nær ham. Isak slipper ufrivillig fra seg et stønn, han kjenner Even smiler. Låret hans beveger seg mot ham, Isak kjenner Even mot låret sitt også, han er like hard. De ser på hverandre, smiler, Evens øyne er mørke, fuktige. De puster tyngre og raskere.

Even beveger hånden sin ned foran Isak, krummer den foran skrittet hans, Isak stønner, det er så deilig, mye bedre enn noe annet han har opplevd, mye bedre enn å ta på seg selv, mye bedre enn når Sara tok på ham, mye bedre enn å fantasere om andre. Evens fingre strammer litt, han presser seg mot ham, gnir seg frem og tilbake, rytmisk, urytmisk. Han kjenner Evens tommel massere hodet gjennom buksa og bokseren, de andre fingrene legger seg om pungen, leker litt med ballene, samtidig som han kysser ham dypt. Isak vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg, om Even vet hva han holder på med, om han kan stønne, komme, ta på Even, hva han kan gjøre. Det ender med at han klynkende gnir seg mot Evens hånd helt til han kommer med stønn og rykninger mot ham. Even smiler mens han fortsetter å gni, helt til Isak ligger slapp i senga.

Isak graver hodet ned i puta, vet ikke hva han skal si. Tenker på Even, på hvor hard han er, på de svarte underbuksene med det røde strikket, på sine egne blå underbukser som nå har en mørkeblå våt flekk foran. På hvor fort han kom første gangen en gutt tok på ham.

Han kjenner Evens arm på ryggen sin, hånden stryker over skulderen hans. Kjenner pusten hans mot halsen sin, hvisket mot øret. “Var det godt?” Isak fniser ned i puta, vet ikke hva han skal si. Godt beskriver ikke hva dette var, det var ikke godt, det var deilig, euforisk, fantastisk, himmelsk, strålende, amazing, fucking fantastic. Han snur seg mot Even, ansiktet hans er så nært, gnir nesen sin mot Evens nese. “Mm.” Munnen hans møter Evens munn i et kyss, det er han som kysser Even, han som strekker seg litt frem slik at leppene hans treffer Evens. 

Isak lar hånden gli ned langs Even, utenpå genseren, kjenner den slanke kroppen hans mot den, konturene av brystkassen, ribbeina. Når han kommer ned til midjen, glir hånden hans under hettejakken, utenpå t-skjorta, rundt ham, mot ryggen. Stoffet i t-skjorta kjennes så tynt, som om han tar direkte på Even, kjenner varmen fra ham, kjenner bevegelsene når han trekker pusten, brystkassen som går opp og ned, små skjelvinger i pusten. Hånden hans stopper på korsryggen. Det er en ryggvirvel under tommelen hans, den er hard, rund, han beveger tommelen over den, frem og tilbake. Under lillefingeren kjenner han bukselinningen. Han tør ikke bevege den, er redd for at fingeren skal gli under linningen, vil bevege den, vil at fingeren skal gli under linningen.

Med ett beveger Even seg litt, flytter på seg, så hele Isaks hånd plutselig flytter seg nedover mot rumpa hans, fingrene sprer seg utover rumpeballen. Han skvetter til, forfjamset trekker han hånden til seg, ser usikkert på Even. Even smiler til ham, legger hånden på kinnet hans, varm og stor, krummer den om kjeven så Isak slapper av. “Det går bra”, hvisker han. Han ser på Isak, trekker pusten. “Hva har du lyst til?”

Isak kjenner at han rødmer. Det hogger i ham, kiler i magen, prikker og perler i skrittet. Han tør ikke se på Even.  
“Vi trenger ikke gjøre noe mer hvis du ikke vil. Vi kan bare ligge her”, sier Even, før han løfter hodet litt og ser på Isak, trekker pusten. “Eller vil du heller jeg skal gå?”

“Nei! Ikke gå!” Isak ser forskrekket på ham, det kommer nesten som et skrik fra ham. Han vil ikke at Even skal gå, han vil ha ham her, selv om det er nifst og skremmende og helt nytt.  
Even smiler og slikker seg på leppene. “Ok, jeg skal ikke gå”, sier han og kysser Isak igjen.

Etterpå bli Isak mer modig. Han tør legge armen om Even igjen. Tør la fingeren gli så vidt under buksestrikken bak. Tør å ta hånden opp bak t-skjorta, direkte på huden. Tør å stryke over den bløte, varme huden. Tør å la en finger gli under bukselinningen, kjenne så vidt på trusestrikken mot fingertuppen.

Den røde trusestrikken på den svarte bokseren.

Det er tusen sommerfugler i nedre del av magen hans når tenker på at han faktisk vet hva Even har på seg, ser det for seg, ser for seg Even i hans svarte bokser med rød strikk. Vet hvordan den ser ut på ham selv, den er svart, stram rundt lårene, går noen centimeter nedover, holder fasongen fint, holder ting på plass. Han tør nesten ikke tenke på noe annet ord for det bokseren skjuler, kjenner han blir varm og rød ved tanken på at Even har den på seg nå. Lurer på hvordan han ser ut i den. Lurer på om han liker den.

Han lar hånden gli ned under buksa, legger den på rumpa til Even, utenpå bokseren. Han kjenner at han skjelver på hånden, flytter den varsomt rundt, er ikke sikker på hva som er innafor å gjøre. Even legger seg på siden, legger den ene armen over Isak. Isaks hånd glir opp over hoftekammen hans, han lurer på om han skal tørre å ta den ned på forsiden, la hånden gli sakte nedover.

Han gjør det.

Han flytter hånden og krummer den foran på Even. Kjenner konturene av det harde på innsiden av bokseren, kjenner fuktighet mot håndflaten sin. Det er som tusen sommerfugler har sluppet fri i magen hans og nå prøver å komme seg ut. Først holder han hånden helt i ro, tør ikke bevege den. Så rører han litt på tommelen, stryker den forsiktig over det harde. Krummer de andre fingrene litt til, holder pusten. Even holder også pusten, han har pustet inn, magen er trukket inn, han ligger helt stille, stiv i hele kroppen.

Isak tør ikke se, bare kjenner. Kjenner med fingrene over det forunderlig kjente ukjente, det som han har sett og kjent og følt på hos seg selv, som han aldri har rørt ved hos en annen gutt. Det som føles så fremmed og likevel så kjent. Når han tar på seg selv, vet han hvordan det kjennes både mot fingrene og på det han tar på. Å bare kjenne det i fingrene er rart, fremmed, ensidig. Velkjent, fantastisk, mangefasettet.

Han trekker pusten, beveger hånden oppover bokseren. Håndflaten treffer magen, magemuskler, hår. Følger stien av myke hår nedover igjen. Lar fingrene gli ned under den røde strikken, den strammer over fingerleddene, knokene. Han kjenner stive krøllete hår mot fingertuppene, varm hud, myk hud. Han stopper opp litt, puster, ser på Even, holder pusten, flytter hånden, kjenner det varme, harde, stive, pulserende mot fingrene, mot håndflaten. Den peker oppover, lager en pyramide av det myke svarte stoffet i bokseren, en pyramide som stadig flytter seg oppover.

Forsiktig legger han fingrene rundt ham, krummer dem, greier så vidt å ta rundt ham. Han gisper etter pusten når han gjør det, det er første gang han tar på en annen enn seg selv, første gang han ligger ved siden av en gutt i senga, med hånden i bokseren hans.

Huden er myk og varm, kjennes som hans egen, det harde, bankende føles velkjent, og likevel så fremmed, så ukjent, så uvirkelig. Han er så vant med å ta på seg selv, kjenne sin egen respons, sine egne nerver, hva han selv liker. 

Forsiktig beveger han på hånden, drar den ned mot roten, oppover mot hodet. Even stønner, puster ut, inn igjen. Han strammer grepet om Isak, flytter hånden til skulderen hans, klemmer fingrene rundt den, presser ham nedover. Lukker øynene, skjærer en grimase, bøyer hodet bakover, puster gjennom nesen, neseborene vider seg ut. 

Isak ser ned mot skrittet til Even igjen, ser sin egen arm under linningen i joggebuksa, vet hva hånden holder rundt, hva hånden gjør, den beveger seg opp og ned, tommelen er fuktig, han kjenner det fuktige, seige mot neglen, det ligger på innsiden av bokseren også. Han tør ikke dra buksa ned, vet ikke helt hvorfor, det føles som et steg for mye, et steg for langt når han for første gang ligger her og det er like før en annen gutt kommer i hånden hans.

Tanken gjør ham svimmel, kvalm, en sitrende uro, det kiler i magen, han blir usikker, enn om han gjør det galt, enn om Even ikke liker det, om han liker noe helt annet, om det han gjør ikke er godt, om han ikke er god nok? 

Even møter blikket hans, smiler, holder pusten, stønner. Han beveger hoftene sine mot Isaks hånd, musklene spenner seg. Grepet om ham blir fastere, mer krampeaktig. “Isak…”

Bevegelsene hans blir raskere, hardere, mer insisterende. Isak smiler, øker farten på hånden litt, vet hvor Even er nå, ser fascinert på at han nyter, at ansiktet vrir seg, endrer seg, at han holder pusten, at han puster i små pes, at hjernen jobber på høygir for å ta inn alle sanseinntrykkene, bearbeide dem, sende dem ut i kroppen igjen.

Isak kjenner hvordan Even holder pusten, hvordan kroppen hans spenner seg i en bue, at den rykker til, kjenner at hånden hans blir våt, at det pulserer mellom fingrene hans, flere ganger, før Even synker sammen på senga, ligger på ryggen med lukkede øyne, slapper av. Isak vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av hånden sin, den er vår, klissete, varm, holder fortsatt rundt Even. Han tar den forsiktig opp, Even griper tak i den. Holder den, stryker den, gnir den klissete sæden utover hendene deres. Ler mot ham, kysser ham, kysser hendene deres. De smiler til hverandre, kysser igjen, Isak skvetter til av den salte, bitre smaken på Evens lepper, lar tungen gli over dem, smaker seg selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå føler jeg at jeg beveger meg over på litt usikker grunn.
> 
> At de klinte 28. oktober var det liksom ingen tvil om, ei heller at de gjorde det dagen etter.
> 
> I Skam har det vært tradisjon for å vise de seksuelle scenene som går "ett hakk videre" - første gang Even og Isak kysser, første blowjob, første samleie. Også i s2 var det liknende scener, første gang Noora kysser William, første gang hun overnatter hos William, første gang de har sex. 
> 
> Jeg tror Even og Isak gikk litt lenger enn kyssing helga etter basseng-kysset. For meg er det ganske uforståelig at to gutter på 17 og 19 bare skal ligge og kline i førti timer. At de ikke går "all the way" (hva nå det er) er greit, og at de ikke hadde hoppet rett til sengs om de hadde en to-timers date er greit, men når de er SÅ lenge sammen på tomannshånd så føles kun kyssing som veldig kyskt.
> 
> Så jeg tror de går litt videre, til gjensidig runking. At de kjenner de er kåte og gjør noe med hendene sine føles passe modig, et steg videre fra klining, og som jeg tror er ganske vanlig å gjøre mellom to ungdommer uansett kjønn - en hånd nedi buksa, og så stopper man der, i stedet for å stoppe OVER bukselinningen. Third base, som det heter i baseball-land.
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på de foregående kapitlene! Setter så utrolig pris på dem alle - enten dere er enige eller ikke i min fremstilling. Og, bare så det er sagt, jeg er klar for debatt om skriveriene mine i kommentarfeltet. 
> 
> Men i kveld snør det - og det betyr at nettdekninga på hytta er litt...tilfeldig. (Fysikken her kan vi gå inn på en annen dag, men det har med refleksjon av signalet å gjøre.)


	6. Kanskje kommer han tilbake i kveld

**30\. oktober 2016 kl. 09:35**

Hver gang han våkner, er han der. Tett inntil ham. Han kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans, føttene som er flettet med hans egne. Hånden sin mot magen hans, ribbeina mot armen, armen hans som klemmer hans egen mot seg, håret som kiler ham i nesen når han bøyer seg frem for å snuse inn duften av ham. Armen over brystkassen, hånden som trekker ham litt nærmere, varmen fra brystkassen mot ryggen hans, pusten mot nakken, håret som kiler ham. Nesten nakne. Bare den blå bokseren, den svarte med den røde strikken. Hud mot hud, mage mot rygg, lår mot lår.

De kysser hverandre lett, smaker litt, smiler, gnir nesene mot hverandre, kjenner på hverandre. Skjult i nattemørket, pakket inn under dynen. Naken hud, hender som glir over dem, fingertupper som kiler, fjærlette berøringer, en sti over huden, holder fast, trekker, klemmer. Prøvende, forsiktige, sikrere, bestemte. 

Det kiler i magen hver gang han ser ham, bølger av noe gjennom kroppen, helt ut i tærne og fingerspissene, inn mot magen igjen, litt ned. Han får lyst til å kysse ham når han åpner øynene, det er ikke nok å bare se, ikke nok å bare blåse forsiktig i nakken hans eller stryke en lett finger over huden. Utforsker hverandre, hele seg. Det kiler litt ekstra når han tenker på det.

De store blå øynene, som havet en sommerdag, en kveld, fra det lyseste solblå til det aller mørkeste nattemørket. Glinsende, glitrende. Noen ganger forsvinner øynene i smilerynkene, det er som om huden pakker dem inn. Andre ganger er de så store og tydelige i ansiktet, som om det ikke var noe annet der.

Det er som om Even er der hver eneste gang han våkner. Er der som noe mer enn bare en varm kropp ved siden av ham, han ser på ham, forteller med fingrene at han er der, stryker ham ørlite, lett over huden, forteller at Isak er ved siden av ham. Forteller det med armene, munnen, hele kroppen.

Isak smiler, kjenner på følelsen av å ligge ved siden av et annet menneske, av å ikke være alene. Beveger seg litt, klemmer en hånd, stryker over hud, kiler med bare tær mot bare legger, vrir seg mot noen. Så sovner han igjen. 

 

Klokken halv ti våkner han alene. Sengen er så merkelig tom, så velkjent og likevel fremmed. Han ligger med dynen krøllet sammen over seg, litt under seg, ligger på magen med den ene hånden under haken. Han ruller seg i halvsøvne, mot Even, finner ingenting. Madrassen er kald, puten tom. Han setter seg opp, brått, overrasket. Kjenner et rykk i magen, rommet er kaldt, et gufs fra høsten utenfor, kanskje. Han ser seg om, litt forvirret. På gulvet ligger joggebuksen og den grå genseren hans. 

Et par våte sokker borte ved skapet. 

Det er ikke en drøm, det har skjedd, virkelig, på ekte.

Han er alene. Rommet er tomt, ingen ligger ved siden av ham i sengen, ingen sitter på gulvet ved enden av sengen. Ingen mørkegrå joggebukse på gulvet, ingen blå hettejakke med små metalltenner i glidelåsen.

På puten ligger en lapp. Han tenker seg om et millisekund, tusen tanker raser gjennom hodet, han greier ikke huske noen av dem et sekund etterpå, etter at han har strukket seg etter lappen, sett på den.

En tegning.

_“I don’t sleep cuz sleep is the cousin to death.”  
Du er digg._

Han ser seg rundt igjen, ser etter andre spor av Even. Ser ingenting. 

Han ser på lappen en gang til, smiler, det kiler i magen, sommerfuglene er tilbake, de små lette sommerfuglene som flyr rundt der nede og kiler ham med vingene sine, gjør ham latterlig kvalm, det føles litt som om han svever, som om han sitter noen centimeter over madrassen og duver.

Det er en merkelig følelse å være alene, han vet ikke helt hva han hadde sett for seg, hadde ikke tenkt så langt som til hva de skulle gjøre, hvordan han skulle komme fra å ha Even i sengen til til at Even skulle…. dra hjem?

På en måte føler han seg alene igjen, det er ingen her, Even har gått. Men følelsen er en helt annen enn da faren dro og han var alene igjen med moren. Da følte han seg forlatt, fortvilet, helt alene, på en vond måte. 

Nå er han alene, men likevel ikke alene, Even har dratt hjem, men de kommer til å møtes igjen senere, kanskje kommer han tilbake i kveld, kanskje de ser hverandre i morgen. Kanskje Even kan komme hit igjen da, de kan finne på noe sammen, gå på kino, spise pizza. Eller bare være her. Ligge her sammen. Isak blir varm inni seg ved tanken på det, tenker på hva han og Even har gjort, hva de kan gjøre. Tankene blir nesten for store for ham, det er så overveldende, som om han bobler over av noe ukjent, av glede, forventning. 

Magen rumler og han kler på seg for å gå ut på kjøkkenet. Når han åpner døra ser han Noora. Han ser forundret på henne, hun...vasker veggen?

“Halla!” Hun ser ikke på ham, ser bare på svampen og veggen.  
“Hallo. Hva gjør du?” Isak er usikker, handlingen vekker ubehagelige minner fra da moren gjorde uforståelige ting, merkelige ting, ommøblerte, flyttet bilder, vasket alle skapene, vasket dem rene fra synder, fjernet avgudsbilder.  
“Jeg vasker.” Fortsatt ingen blikkontakt, bare denne konsentrasjonen om svampen og veggen.  
“God morgen!” kommer det kvitrende fra Eskild som står ved siden av henne. Isak ser på ham, et lydløst spørsmål med øynene, spør med munnen: “Veggen?” Det rommer så mye, han skjønner ingenting, skjønner ikke hva Noora gjør utenfor rommet hans klokken halv ti en søndag, skjønner ikke hvorfor hun vasker veggen, som om det var den mest naturlige ting i verden. Eskild gjør en bevegelse mot hodet, en grimase, former ord med leppene, trekker på skuldrene. “Hun er helt manisk.”  
“Men god morgen, Isak!” Eskild sprudler som vanlig, selv om klokken bare er halv ti og han selv helst ville ligget i sengen noen timer til. Isak nikker til svar, har brukt opp sprudleenergien sin nå, trenger kaffe.  
“Så kul han Even var!”

Det treffer ham som et slag i magen. Han føler luften bli slått ut av seg, bli sugd ut av rommet, som om en atombombe plutselig ble sprengt ved Holmenkollen og dro all oksygen ut av byen et øyeblikk.

“Du møtte ham?” Han er ikke sikker på hvordan han greier forme ordene, hvordan han får dem ut av munnen, visste ikke at han fortsatt hadde luft igjen i lungene til å si dem. Pulsen dundrer i ørene, han er sikker på at både Eskild og Noora hører hjerteslagene hans, de er som en pulserende spuntemaskin, fem slag i sekundet, en øredøvende dundring.  
“Ja, på badet i dag tidlig.” Eskild er fortsatt oppspilt, han tripper, smiler, ser alvorlig ut på samme tid, som om han skjønner at dette er alvor, at dette ikke er kødd, at dette betyr noe. Isak greier ikke å si noe, han bare stirrer på Eskild. “Hvem er det?” fortsetter Eskild, iveren er tydelig gjennom stemmen.  
“B-b-bare en kamerat.” Isak hører løgnen i sin egen stemme, han høres overhode ikke troverdig ut, det er åpenbart at han ikke snakker sant, at Even ikke bare er en kamerat. Men han greier ikke å si noe annet, greier ikke annet enn å lyve.

Det føles som om han er Peter, som om han fornekter Even for tredje gang, selv om han ikke har hørt hanen gale, selv om solen har stått opp for lenge siden. Første gang da Eskild banket på i går, andre gang da han snek ham inn bakveien mens Noora vasket opp, tredje gang når han kaller ham “bare en kamerat”.

“Ok.” Eskild ser på ham med et skeptisk blikk, ser ut som om han skal si noe mer.  
Isak lukker døra og går inn på rommet igjen, synker sammen mot veggen. Han kjenner angsten i magen, den isnende følelsen av skrekk og noia, av at andre skal vite, at de skal finne det ut, at de skal skjønne det. 

Han er ikke sulten lenger, matlysten forsvant med Eskild. Sulten er erstattet med kvalme, det føles som om han skal spy når han innser at det ikke bare er Eskild som vet, men også Noora. Og Noora er venn med Vilde og Eva. Vilde som vet absolutt alt om alle, og som aldri kan holde munn. Eva som fortsatt er venn med Jonas, han vet ikke helt hvor mye de prater om, om dette er noe hun vil si til ham, men han stivner ved tanken på at Jonas skal få vite om Even.

Etterhvert slapper han mer av. Eskild kommer ikke til å si noe, han er ikke sånn. Han tror ikke Noora vil si noe heller. Hun er grei, han har pratet en del med henne, har følelsen av at hun kan holde på en hemmelighet, at hun ikke vil si det til noen uten at han synes det er greit. 

Og kanskje er det ikke det verste at Eskild vet det. Han må kanskje likevel få vite det, hvis Even skal komme hit igjen. Det kiler i magen når han tenker på det, at Even skal komme tilbake.

Han legger seg på sengen, kjenner at pusten går roligere, hjertet slår ikke så hardt lenger. Madrassen føles trygg under ham, den grå puten under hodet hans, han ser den blå i øyenkroken, den Even brukte. Innbiller seg at han ser gropen etter hodet hans der, at han kan se konturene av ansiktet.

Han griper etter telefonen sin på nattbordet. Det er lite batteri igjen, han må finne laderen. Først sender han melding til Even. Sier det var digg å treffe ham, synd han måtte dra. Spør om de skal finne på noe. Om han har det bra. 

Isak holder telefonen i hånden, legger den mot brystet og ser mot taket, smiler. Venter på svar, venter på at den skal komme med sitt velkjente pling, at den skal vibrere mot fingrene hans. Han ser ned på telefonen igjen, ser etter prateboble, ser etter den lille boblen som forteller om meldingen er lest eller ikke.

Ingenting.

Senere trykker han på knappen for å ringe ham, lar fingeren henge over den grønne knappen før han trykker på den, det ringer, mange ganger, før han havner på mobilsvar. Han gjør det en gang til. En gang til. Får ikke svar. Sukker.

 

**30\. oktober 2016 kl. 21:21**

Plutselig plinger det i telefonen hans. Den rister i hånden hans, durer med samme volum som hjertet hans.

**Even Kosegruppa**

21.21  
Sorry. skikkelig busy dag, har vært og bada hos tanta mi.  
kødda.  
snakkes i morgen.  
du er deilig når du sover.

Isak ligger med telefonen i hånden, med det latterlige smilet sitt, kjeven gjør vondt, musklene i ansiktet føles dratt oppover i et evig glis. Han leser meldingen fra Even igjen.

_snakkes i morgen.  
du er deilig når du sover._

deilig. når. du. sover.  
Even sier det til ham, til Isak. Og vil snakkes igjen i morgen.

Isak legger seg på sengen, på ryggen med hodet på puten sin. Bøyer seg mot den blå puten Even brukte, stikker nesen ned i den, snuser inn. Snuser inn duften av Even. Litt krydderaktig, hårvoks, kropp, den samme duften som han kjente i natt, som han lå med nesen inntil da han våknet i natt, duften som snek seg inn i nesen hans da Even lå med armene rundt ham, klemte ham inntil seg.

 _du er deilig når du sover._  
Deilig. Even kaller ham deilig. Han synes han er deilig, at han er digg, han liker ham, vil treffes igjen. Det bobler i magen, som en brusflaske som bruser over, han har lyst til å rope det ut, rope til hele verden at han, Isak, er deilig, at Even har sagt det. Han smiler, knuger telefonen inntil seg, leser meldingen på nytt, enda en gang. Du er deilig når du sover. Gjentar det for seg selv som et mantra.

Han kjenner forelskelsen boble, kjenner igjen følelsen, den kriblende følelsen når han tenker på Even, kilingen, ilingene. Lurer på om de er kjærester, eller om det er for tidlig. Han og Sara ble sammen etter at de hooket, det tok bare noen timer, og dette er mer enn noen timer, hele helgen, mer enn et hook. Han tenker på at de skal snakkes i morgen, at de skal møtes, treffe hverandre igjen, tenker på alt de skal gjøre. Sammen. Han og Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for følget så langt!  
> Jeg sier ikke det er _slutt_ ennå, men det er iallfall slutt på vinterferie og klart for prosjektarbeid igjen.
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer, det har vært veldig morsomt ❤❤❤


	7. Dagens hotteste

**11\. desember 2016**

**Moren til Even**

 

21:40  
Hvordan går det?

21:40  
Tror det går bra. Han sover nå.

21:43  
Det er fint. Hvordan går det med deg da?

21:46  
Det går bra.

21:50  
Du må si fra hvis det blir for mye eller du trenger en pause. Vi forstår det veldig godt om du synes det blir litt mye. Han kan jo være her et par dager.  
Du også, naturligvis.

22:02  
Jeg skal si fra.men det går bra

Han ser bort på Even som ligger ved siden av ham i sengen. Han har sovet i tre timer nå, egentlig har han sovet det meste av dagen. Han drakk en kopp kaffe og spiste en halv skive med syltetøy i formiddag, så sovnet han igjen, drakk litt vann da han våknet, spiste en kvart Grandiosa i kveld.

Isak hadde vekket ham i morges og gitt ham tablettene hans. Han var i tvil om han skulle gjøre det. Han husket hvordan Even hadde snakket om at Sonja kontrollerte ham og passet på ham, var ikke sikker på hvor grensen for hva det var greit å gjøre gikk hen. Men Sonja hadde sagt at det var viktig at han tok medisinene, og fornuften hans sa også det, at han måtte ta dem. Så han hadde forsiktig vekket ham klokken åtte. Even hadde svelget tablettene uten å si noe, bare lagt seg ned igjen etterpå.

“Kanskje du skal sette på en alarm på telefonen for å huske det?” spurte Isak.  
Even nikket, men beveget seg ikke. Han lå bortvendt under dynen, hodet på puten, med det blonde håret i tjafser. Isak lurte på om det var lenge siden han hadde dusjet, men det så ikke ut som om han orket å dusje nå uansett.  
“Skal jeg sette det opp for deg? På din telefon?” Isak så mot telefonen hans som lå på lading på nattbordet.  
Even nikket igjen. Han snudde seg halvveis rundt, uten å løfte armen. “Kan du fikse det? Koden er… 4725.” Stemmen hans var lav, det hørtes ut som det var en kraftanstrengelse for ham å si det. Isak nikket, grep telefonen.

Han smilte da han så bildet på låseskjermen. Det var av hendene deres mot en lysebrun bordplate, en kaffekopp i bakgrunnen. Han husket da Even tok bildet. Det var en morgen før skoletid, de hadde stått opp tidlig og stakk innom KB før skolen startet. De hadde satt seg ned inne på KB, i den innerste kroken, ute av syne for de som sto ved kassen og ventet på kaffe, de hadde våget seg til noen diskrete berøringer siden ingen så på. Even hadde tatt bilder, nærbilder av kaffen, årringene på bordet, Isaks negl. Plutselig hadde han tatt hånden hans i sin. Isak hadde rykket til og sett seg rundt, sett ned mot Evens hånd som lå over hans egen. Våget seg til å stryke ham lett over fingrene med sine egne. Even hadde smilt og løftet mobilen for å ta bilde av dem.

Isak la inn alarmen slik han hadde sagt, to ganger om dagen, klokken 8 og klokken 20. Han var ikke sikker på hva han skulle kalle den, var ikke sikker på om “meds” eller “drugs” ble for åpenbart, om Even ville være redd for at noen så det. Han endte med å kalle den “mineraler”, det var tross alt det det var, tenkte han. Han hadde lest på esken, lest om hvordan det virket, lot seg fascinere over at et så enkelt grunnstoff kunne ha medisinsk virkning.

Resten av dagen slumret Even mens Isak forsøkte å få lest litt. Det var heldigvis ikke så mye skole igjen nå før jul, men biologilæreren ville holde dem i ånde til siste slutt, virket det som. Han fikk lest noen sider før konsentrasjonen forsvant.

Han har gitt opp lesingen nå, vurderer om han skal kle av seg og legge seg. Sist natt hadde han ligget inntil Even, kjent på varmen fra ham under armene sine. Det hadde føltes merkelig, å bare ligge der. Ikke kysse, ikke kose, ingen sex, absolutt ingen sex. Innimellom har han lurt på om han burde minne Even på leken deres, minne ham på at de kan kysse, kose, klemme, men han vet ikke hvor mye det er greit å mase. Å ta det minutt for minutt var et godt råd fra Sonja, tenker han, men han er ikke sikker på hvor direkte det er greit å være. Leken hans føles mest latterlig nå, selv om det hadde føltes som en god ide i går morges, å prøve å dra de mørke tankene bort fra Even, å dra ham bort fra tankene.

Med ett våkner Even. Pusten hans forandrer seg, han beveger seg litt før han snur seg mot Isak. Isak ser på ham, sier ingenting. Ansiktet til Even mykner, det er som om det vokser frem et lite smil, som om ansiktet letner og øynene kommer frem. Han legger hånden sin på Isaks kinn. Fingrene hans glir sakte over øret hans og ned mot kjevebeinet, stryker ham under haken, tommelen så vidt over leppene. Han smiler mot Isak, et lite smil som et øyeblikk går helt opp til øynene.  
“Kan vi leke den leken igjen?” spør han med raspende stemme.  
Isak nikker. “Vi kan det.” Han legger hånden sin over Evens på kinnet sitt, fletter fingrene så vidt sammen. “Hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet da?” Han gnir nesen sin mot Evens, kjenner pusten hans mot overleppen.  
“I dette minuttet skal vi kysse.”  
Isak nikker. Han bøyer hodet mot siden og beveger seg litt nærmere slik at leppene hans treffer Evens.

Dette kan han greie.

 

**12\. desember 2016**

Når Isak kommer hjem fra skolen, ligger Even på sengen. Han snur seg mot Isak og smiler forsiktig når han kommer inn. Han åpnet døren stille inn døren for ikke å vekke ham, den listende bevegelsen ser sikkert litt rar ut, tenker han. Isak smiler mot ham, greier ikke la være. Smilet bare sniker seg frem når han ser ham. Han legger fra seg sekken og legger seg ved siden av ham på sengen.

“Hei.” Isak bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham lett på munnen.  
“Hei.”  
“Hvordan går det?” spør Isak.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det går bra.”  
“Mm…” Isak stryker ham over kinnet. “Er du sulten?”  
Even trekker på ansiktet. “Ikke så veldig. Men bare spis du.”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Neiass, det går bra.”  
“Eskild var her med et par skiver tidligere i dag.” Even kaster så vidt et blikk mot en tallerken på nattbordet. Det ligger en tørr brødskive med svett brunost der. En halv kopp grumsete te står ved siden av.  
“Ok, fint.” Isak kryper tettere inntil ham og trekker ham mot seg. Han har tenkt på Even i hele dag, prøvd å ikke mase, bare sendt et par meldinger, fikk svar på en. Han har gledet seg til å treffe ham, kjenne duften av ham, varmen fra ham, klemme ham.

Nå kjenner han at Even trekker seg litt unna, han krummer ryggen mot ham, som om han prøver å krympe seg bort, prøver å være minst mulig i kontakt med ham, uten å helt dytte ham bort. Isak ruller seg bort fra ham og legger seg så langt på den andre siden som han kan komme. Han er forvirret, skjønner ikke hvorfor Even plutselig støter ham vekk. Han prøver komme på hva han leste om depresjon, han husker det var noe om nedsatt sexlyst, men han husker ikke om det gjaldt kroppskontakt generelt eller hvordan det var. Et lite sukk slipper ut. Han vet så altfor lite om dette.

Møysommelig snur Even seg mot ham, strekker ut en arm. “Det var ikke sånn ment”, sier han lavt. Han har lukket øynene, armen er det eneste som binder dem sammen akkurat nå. “Men jeg orker bare ikke så mye nå. Det ble litt intenst.”

Isak ser på ham og nikker. Han klemmer hånden hans. “Er dette greit da?”  
Even nikker. “Dette er greit. “ Fingrene hans omfavner Isaks.  
“Fint”, sier Isak lavt. Evens fingre kiler ham på håndbaken, det minner ham om fjær, om sommerfuglvinger som berører huden, en sommerfugl med vingeslag en halv meter unna.

Snart blir Evens bevegelser mindre, fingertuppene stryker ikke lenger over Isaks hånd. Men fingrene holder ham fast, klemmer hardere rundt hånden hans når han forsøker slippe taket for å brette dynen rundt Even. Isak smiler mot ham mens han stryker tommelen i små sirkler i den lille gropen mellom tommelen og pekefingeren. Evens pust blir roligere, han puster så lett at han nesten ikke hører det. Bare brystkassen beveger seg opp og ned. Han ligger på siden med beina bøyd opp mot magen, albuene inn mot kroppen. Han ser så lukket ut. Ikke den åpne Even som lå på ryggen med spredte lemmer, et ben over Isak, en arm under hodet hans, en fot ned mot gulvet, for bare et par uker siden. Nå er det som om han forsøker gjøre seg så liten som mulig, skjerme seg, skjerme verden.

Isak stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet, kjenner den myke huden under fingertuppene. Håret er fettete og flatt. Han har mørke ringer under øynene, ser blek ut. Huden i ansiktet kjennes blank ut, nedover kinnet og på haken stikker de stive skjeggbustene litt mot fingrene. Leppene er tørre. Han lurer på om han har noe leppepomade, har lyst til å stryke fingeren over den myke huden. Even er det vakreste han har sett, Isak må beherske seg for ikke å omfavne ham, legge seg oppå, holde ham fast for alltid.

Noen timer senere våkner Even. Isak har sittet i sengen med PCen, surfet planløst omkring, lest litt, sett litt film. Magen rumler, han vet han mangler mat hjemme. I går hadde han tatt Linns Grandiosa og hadde tenkt å handle på vei hjem, men i stedet hadde han skyndet seg alt han kunne for å komme hjem så fort som mulig. Eskild eller Noora hadde vært hjemme hele dagen, de hadde sendt ham meldinger og Eskild hadde ringt. Men han ville helst se Even selv.

“Hei.”  
“Hei.” Even strekker armene over hodet, og strekker hele kroppen. T-skjorte-ermene glir litt ned, Isak kan så vidt se hårene som stikker ut av armhulene. T-skjorten er den samme som han hadde på seg da Isak tok ham med hjem på fredag. Han kjenner den stikkende, litt sure lukten av svette og innstengt kropp fra ham. Even blir liggende med armene bak hodet. Han ser i taket et øyeblikk, før han snur seg mot Isak. “Er du sulten?” spør han.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Litt. Du da?” I det samme rumler magen hans høyt. Even smiler. “Litt. Men du høres litt mer enn ‘litt’ sulten ut, ass.”  
“Ja, ok, så er jeg ganske sulten da. Men det går fint, jeg kan finne brød på kjøkkenet.” Isak er halvveis på vei ut av sengen allerede.  
“Vent da.” Even setter seg møysommelig opp. Dynen dekker fortsatt beina hans. Han klør seg på haken.  
“Vil du ha? Jeg kan hente til deg altså.” Isak ser på ham.  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, eller jo. Jeg er litt sulten. Men jeg vil gjerne stå opp litt. Det er liksom bra for meg å stå opp av sengen. Prøve å late som jeg er i normal form.” Det siste sier han med lav stemme.  
“Du trenger ikke late som.” Isak setter seg på sengekanten ved siden av ham og tar hånden hans. Han stryker ham over håndbaken, lette bevegelser. “Du bestemmer selv hva du vil.” Even ser på ham med mørke øyne, før han bøyer seg frem og kysser ham mykt. Han gnir nesen sin mot Isaks, smiler lett.  
“Men….” Isak drar på det. “Jeg har ikke så mye mat, da. Rakk ikke å handle i dag.” Han stikker tungespissen ut og slikker seg på leppene. “Men vi kan gå ut og kjøpe kebab? Det er ikke så langt å gå, bare på andre siden av kvartalet der.” Han peker ut av vinduet mot bygården på den andre siden av gaten.  
Even nikker. Han ser litt blek ut, trekker pusten. “Jeg vet ikke helt… men jeg kan prøve.”  
“Vil du låne noen klær, kanskje?”  
Han ser ned. “Ja, kanskje det….” han drar litt på ordene. “Men jeg vet ikke om jeg orker dusje…”  
“Det gjør ingenting. Du kan låne noen klær nå, så går vi ut og spiser, og så kan du dusjen i morgen eller noe.” Isak er bestemt. Han vil ha med seg Even ut nå, de må ordne mat, ut og møte verden.  
“Okei.” Han begynner å vrenge av seg t-skjorten, men gir opp og lener seg tilbake mot veggen med puten i ryggen etter at den første armen er ute av ermet. Isak kommer bort til ham med en bunke klær. Han setter seg ned på sengekanten og stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet. “Ett minutt av gangen, Even. Nå skal jeg tar av deg t-skjorten, og så tar vi på en ny etterpå.” Even nikker mot ham og hjelper halvhjertet til med å få av den svarte wu-tang-skjorten, før Isak trekker en ensfarget grå t-skjorte over hodet hans og hjelper ham å buksere armene gjennom den.  
“Jeg fikser resten selv”, sier han og trekker på seg joggebuksen Isak kom med. Isak kommenterer ikke at han ikke byttet bokser, han skjønner at Even er på kanten av det han greier akkurat nå. Han setter seg ned på gulvet og hjelper Even på med sokkene før de går ut i gangen uten å si noe. De tar på sko og jakke, Isak gir Even en lue og surrer det burgunderrøde skjerfet sitt rundt halsen hans. Even kommer med et lite gisp når han stikker nesen ned i det og kjenner lukten av Isak, han ser bort på ham og smiler, det er som om skjerfet har gitt ham litt ekstra energi.

Even går sakte ned trappen. Han holder seg i gelenderet og går trinn for trinn ned trappen. Det er ingen spenst i stegene, ingen energi. Hadde han bare sett ham på avstand, hadde han ikke kjent igjen Even, slår det Isak, han er så ulik den Even han kjente for en måned siden. Så ulik, men likevel den samme, tenker han og griper hånden hans. Even ser ned på hendene deres og smiler, klemmer Isaks hånd. Idet de kommer ut på gaten ser han ned på hendene igjen, før han ser spørrende på Isak. Isak ser seg rundt og trekker pusten. Han klemmer Evens hånd enda litt hardere før han trekker Even inntil seg og går tett sammen med ham bortover fortauet mot kebab-sjappa. Han er klar.

Even beveger seg sakte, han føles passiv, som om det er en indre motstand i ham. Isak er usikker på om han egentlig orker dette, men selv er han så uhorvelig sulten og orker ikke tanken på å være så nær målet og likevel ikke få mat. Han får heller deale med konsekvensene senere.

Når de kommer frem til kebabsjappa synker Even sammen på en av stolene utenfor. Han sitter med bøyd rygg og ser foran seg, gjør ikke mine til å orke å reise seg igjen. “Jeg kan vente utenfor så kan du gå inn og kjøpe noe mat?” sier han lavt. Han ser opp på Isak med trøtte øyne.  
Isak nikker tvilende, han har egentlig ikke lyst til å la Even sitte igjen alene utenfor, men han skjønner at det skarpe lyset og de høye lydene inne blir for mye for ham. “Hva vil du ha?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det samme som deg.” Isak nikker. “Jeg vippser deg etterpå altså”, legger Even fort til.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Det går bra. Det kan være en date, jeg spanderer i dag, du spanderer neste gang.” Idet han sier det hører han hvor feil det høres ut.  
Even fnyser og rister på hodet. “Jævla bra date du har skaffet deg, altså.”

Isak går inn og bestiller to kebab, de billigste i pitabrød, en Cola. Han holder pusten mens han betaler, slipper den ut idet “godkjent” lyser mot ham fra terminalen. “Forresten, jeg tar en Cola til”, sier han. Mannen i kassen ser litt irritert på ham før han slår inn beløpet. Isak drar kortet på nytt, og skvetter til når terminalen piper. “Avvist”. Han banner lavt og trekker unnskyldende på skuldrene.

“Hei Isak!” Han skvetter til av Jonas’ stemme ved siden av seg. Han lener seg mot disken og ser på ham. “Hei, man!” Isak hilser på ham som han pleier, med en klem, ikke så tett som Eva pleier å klemme ham, men tett nok til at han kjenner kinnet hans mot sitt, armen hans på ryggen sin, av og til brystkassen hans mot sin. Idet han klemmer ham kommer han på at Jonas kanskje ikke vil klemme ham mer, at han synes det er kleint, at han er redd for at Isak legger an å på ham. Det føles som om han stivner til litt når Jonas trekker ham nærmere og klemmer ham med begge armene rundt ryggen hans. “Hvordan går det med deg, Isak”, sier han lavt inn mot håret hans mens han holder ham fast.

Et øyeblikk blir Isak stående i ro med ansiktet mot Jonas’ hals. Et øyeblikk blir han stående og puste ham inn, kjenner ham mot seg. Et øyeblikk blir han stående og kjenne at Jonas har ham, at noen passer på ham. Et øyeblikk kan han slappe av.

Så skvetter han til, kommer på at Even venter utenfor, kommer på da Even kysset Sonja, det hugger til i magen, enn om Even ser ham klemme Jonas og misforstår, stikker av fra ham igjen? Han kommer seg løs fra Jonas’ favntak og prøver se ut av vinduet, om han kan se Even der. Panikken hugger til i magen når han ikke ser ham like utenfor lenger. “Så du Even utenfor?” spør han hektisk og ser på Jonas. Jonas ler. “Jada, han er utenfor sammen med Magnus.” Isak puster lettet ut.  
Jonas ser på ham med et varmt blikk. “Hvordan går det egentlig med ham?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. Han vet ikke hvor mye Even synes det er greit at han forteller Jonas. “Det går greit. Han er sliten, orker ikke så mye.”  
“Han har landa nå? Er deppa?” Isak nikker. Han ser mot kebabmannen som holder på å gjøre ferdig kebabene til ham selv og Even, kommer på at han glemte å si han ikke ville ha mais på.  
“Magnus fortalte litt om moren sin”, sier Jonas. “Fy faen, for en drittsykdom.” Han legger en hånd på Isaks skulder. “Bare si fra om du trenger noen å prate med. Hvis du vil være med ut en tur en kveld, ta en kaffe ellerno.” Han kaster et blikk ut av vinduet. “Eller hvis vi skal ta med pizza og komme på besøk hos deg. Eller dere.”

Når Isak og Jonas kommer ut, har Even og Magnus satt seg ved et bord med plass til fire. Isak rekker Even kebaben og slår seg ned ved siden av ham. Even spiser små biten av maten og smiler svakt mens samtalen går mellom de andre tre. De prater om noe som skjedde på skolen i dag, det er mest Magnus og Jonas som prater, Isak nikker og ler på det han håper er de riktige stedene.

Even ser på ham og småsmiler. Han virker kvikkere enn før, det er som om samtalen med Magnus og Jonas tilfører ham et snev av normalitet som gjør at han føler seg bedre. Isak flytter seg litt nærmere Even og tar hånden hans igjen. De fletter fingrene sine sammen, annenhver finger. Isak stryker forsiktig over Evens lillefinger med tommelen sin, Even gjør det samme mot ham. Det kiler i magen, de lette berøringene, de små klemmene med fingrene.

De ser på hverandre, småsmiler, ser på de sammenflettede hendene sine, ser hverandre inn i øynene. Isak drar Even litt nærmere samtidig som han bøyer seg mot ham, plutselig kysser de hverandre. Leppene er myke, han kjenner så vidt Evens tunge mot sin egen. Han smiler i kysset, lar tungen sin leke med Evens.

“Wow!”

De skvetter fra hverandre.  
“Det der var faenmeg det hotteste jeg har sett!” fortsetter Magnus. Han ser ivrig på dem med store øyne, sitter urolig på stolen. “Gjør det igjen’a!” sier han og tar opp mobilen.  
“Nei, ikke ta bilde da”, sier Isak fort.  
“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Magnus forundret. “Er dere ikke sammen da?”  
Isak ser på Even, blir med ett usikker. De var sammen tidligere, etter at Even kom hjem til ham, før de dro på Plaza. Men nå har de ikke rukket å snakke om det, han tror de er sammen, det føles sånn, men de har ikke snakket om noe som helst så han vet ingenting om hva Even tenker og føler. Det er stille, han føler det forventningsfulle blikket til Magnus på seg. “Joooo, vi er vel det”, sier han, tør ikke se på Even. Så kjenner han et lite klem i hånden, en bekreftelse, et samtykke, et tegn fra Even. Han bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham på nytt, roligere denne gangen, men fortsatt de samme leppene, den samme tungen, den samme smaken, det samme lille smilet. I øyenkroken ser han Magnus ta bilde, han bryr seg ikke om det, satser på at Magnus vet bedre enn å sende det til hvem som helst, eller at Jonas i det minste følger med ham litt.

Noen sekunder senere plinger det i chatten med gutta. Det er fra Magnus, han har lagt ut bildet av ham og Even der. “ _Dagens hotteste!_ ”  
Isak ser ned på den lille skjermen og smiler, lagrer bildet på telefonen, før han tar frem kameraappen og strekker armen frem for å ta et bilde av seg og Even. “Smil til moren din, Even”, sier Isak bestemt. Even lener seg mot ham og legger hodet halvveis på skulderen hans. Isak kjenner at han lener seg mot ham, som om han er sliten og trenger støtte, fordi han vil støtte Isak, fordi han vil ha varmen fra ham, fordi han vil vise at de hører sammen, Isak er ikke sikker.

Han kjemper mot den stikkende usikkerheten i magen før han skal sende bildet av dem til Evens mor, vet ikke om det er for tidlig, om hun synes det er greit. “Er ute og spiser kebab”, skriver han ved siden av bildet, trykker send før han rekker å angre seg.

Noen sekunder senere plinger det inn en ny melding fra henne. “takk Isak ”

Magnus er ferdig med å kommentere i chatten og setter seg opp. Han ser på Even og åpner munnen. “Men du Even, det er noe jeg lurer på, noe som Isak ikke ville svare på….”  
Jonas bøyer seg frem for å stoppe ham. “Nei, Magnus, bare nei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er en scene mange savnet i s3, nemlig at Even og Isak faktisk beveger seg ut i det offentlige rom for å kjøpe kebab. At de faktisk ER ute kommer frem i [chatten med Kollektivet](http://skam.p3.no/2016/12/12/vakt-del-1-av-2/) 12\. desember 2016 - og Linns grandis tok Isak dagen før.
> 
> At de møter Magnus og Jonas er vel ikke like selvsagt, og det er ikke sikkert Even ville syntes det var så veldig kult å møte dem heller. Men jeg tror at akkurat da de kom forbi og Magnus fant ut at han ville sitte utenfor og holde Even med selskap, da var han i ganske god form. Så gikk det sikkert nedover igjen etter det sosiale sjokket, men han kom seg ut, han spiste, han snakket med andre mennesker, det var bra. Og moren til Even fikk melding med bilde av sønnen og den nye kjæresten hans. Kanskje ikke verdens enkleste det heller, etter fire år med Sonja som svigerdatter, men de siste par ukene, kanskje lenger, har uansett vært en samling sjokk og bekymring, så å se at Even har det fint er nok bare bra for henne også.
> 
> Det er også første gang Isak opplever Evens depresjon, første gang han føler seg frem, de føler seg frem, i disse helvetes irrgangene i sinnet.
> 
> Og så var det dette kysset, da. Det første offentlige kysset. Ikke bare utendørs ved en kebabsjappe i Oslo, men foran sine egne bestevenner, foran gutta som inntil for en måned siden var vant til å se ham "hooke jenter hver helg", men som tok i mot Even med åpne armer. Og så synes Magnus det er hot! Han er vel en av oss, kanskje? ;)


	8. Kunne holdt kjeft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet følger kronologisk før kapittel 7, og pedanten i meg maser om at jeg burde ha postet alt i riktig rekkefølge. Men siden dette er en samling kapitler som vokser frem som de vil så ble det litt vanskelig å få det 100% riktig fra starten av. Dette var rett og slett ikke ferdig før nå, det var derimot forrige kapittel. 
> 
> Jeg lar posterekkefølgen være siden jeg ikke aner hva ao3 gjør med varsling dersom jeg legger til et kapittel midt i. Jeg kommer kanskje til å legge kapitlene i riktig kronologisk rekkefølge når jeg har skrevet ferdig det jeg vil skrive her, men inntil videre blir det sånn.

**25\. november 2016 kl. 18:26**

Isak sitter hjemme hos seg selv sammen med gutta. Eskild og Noora har dratt med seg Linn på kino, han skal ha vors med gutta før de drar på fest. Han er ikke egentlig i humør til å dra på fest. Han ser på de andre mens de diskuterer et eller annet, fester, musikk, damer, han er ikke sikker. Hjernen kjennes litt som en teflonpanne, ingenting fester seg, han husker ikke det de sier etter at det er sagt. 

Følelsen av å sitte her er god likevel. Gutta er her. Jonas er her. Magnus og Mahdi. De kom, slik de sa de skulle, bare et par nervepirrende minutter forsinket. Han hadde ventet nervøst på dem før de dukket opp, gått frem og tilbake mellom kjøkkenet og rommet sitt, stått ved vinduet og sett bortover gaten. Skvatt til da det ringte på døra, de kom opp, sparket av seg skoene. Hilste som de pleier, Jonas og Magnus med klemmer, Magnus overveldende som alltid, Mahdi med handshake. Snublet over skoene sine i gangen, lo av jakkene som ikke ville henge på de overfylte knaggene. 

Han lytter halvveis til samtalen rundt seg, orker ikke engasjere seg, han tenker på Even. Even Even Even. Tar en slurk av ølen sin. Han skjærer en grimase. Den begynner på bli flat og lunken, den bitre smaken trenger gjennom.

Jonas dulter borti ham. “Hva skjer mann?”  
Isak skvetter til når Jonas spør. “Ikke noe, I guess.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Ikke noe? Er det noe nytt med han Even, eller?”  
“Nei.” Han smiler litt av at Jonas spør, det føles plutselig så godt at han spør. Han har egentlig prøvd å unngå dem de siste par dagene, følte paranoiaen i magen etter at han fortalte dem om Even. Det er jo bare et crush, hvorfor måtte han fortelle om ham? Han vet ikke hva som vil skje siden, om dette fortsetter, han kunne holdt kjeft og fortsatt som før.

Men han gjorde ikke det. Han sa det, og det føles greit. Det føles mer enn greit, det føles godt. Kleint eller ikke, nå vet de det iallfall, han trenger ikke være redd for at de skal oppdage det, selv om han fortsatt ikke vet hva han kan si. Han har prøvd å tenke på hva gutta har sagt om jenter før, men det er fullstendig blankt, han kommer ikke på noe. 

Han og Jonas snakket ikke noe særlig om Eva, men det var kanskje like mye fordi Isak var så mye sammen med Eva, så de ville ikke gjøre det awkward. Kanskje det ikke er så vanlig å snakke om kjærestene sine i det hele tatt, eller om de de crusher på, han vet egentlig ikke, selv om han helst vil snakke om ham, si hva som helst. 

“Hva snakker dere om? Snakker dere om Even?” Magnus setter fra seg ølen og spør. Plutselig dreier samtalen over på sex. Isak kvepper til, vil ikke svare, vil ikke være noen fasit, et oppslagsverk. Dessuten har han ikke peiling, han vet ikke mer om sex mellom menn enn det Magnus kunne ha googlet seg frem til selv hvis han bare visste hvor han skulle lete. Et øyeblikk skjemmes han over at han vet hvor han skal lete, svelger når han kommer på at de vet at det er sånne ting han ser på, håper de ikke skal google det, at de ikke skal se de samme syke tingene som han selv har kommet over, at de ikke skal tro han er sånn.

Han greier lire av seg en slagferdig kommentar, Mahdi og Jonas ler. Isak angrer på det han sa når han ser Magnus’ ansikt, ser det såre i blikket hans et øyeblikk før han setter opp den nøytrale masken igjen.

“Men Isak”, sier Jonas. “Helt ærlig. Jeg føler du lar ham playe deg.”  
“Playe meg?” Isak ser forundret på ham,  
“Ja, han holder deg gående, det skjer ingenting. Og han er fortsatt sammen med hun dama.”  
“Jeg kan ikke styre hva han gjør, da.”  
“Jo! Hvis du er helt straight up. Send ham en melding og si: _‘Dude, slutt med de greiene’_.”  
“ _‘Dude, slutt med de greiene’_... Jeez!” Isak tar en slurk øl og rister oppgitt på hodet. Han kan jo ikke skrive det!  
“Ja, kanskje ikke det da, men…” Jonas tenker et øyeblikk. “ _‘Slutt å melde meg, ring meg når du har slått opp med dama._ ’”

Magnus og Mahdi blir ivrige, de er enige med Jonas, de snakker engasjert om en jente, får det til å høres så enkelt og likefrem ut. Isak lukker øynene, lurer på om de har rett, tenker på hva han har å miste. Eller kanskje det er det som skal til, for å få Even til å ringe ham, melde ham, hva som helst som kan få dem til å snakke sammen. Han tar telefonen opp fra lommen, åpner meldingsappen. Fingeren henger over Evens navn, åpner tråden deres. Han skummer gjennom de siste meldingene, det er lenge siden sist. Føkk it. 

Fingrene flyr fort over skjermen. _“Hei, takk for tegning, men hvis du ikke er interessert i noe mer så kan du egentlig bare drite i det. Ring meg når du har slått opp med dama di.”_ Han skynder seg å sende den før han rekker angre, trekker pusten og svelger. “Jeg gjorde det, ass. Jeg sendte meldingen.” Han ser på de andre, det blir helt stille. Han blir plutselig usikker på om de hadde ment det alvorlig, om de faktisk syntes det var en god ide å sende melding.

“Nei?! Det er ikke verst, da!” Jonas lyser opp, ser anerkjennende på ham. Klumpen i magen krymper.  
“Skål!”  
“Nå ble jeg overraska!”  
Mahdi og Magnus løfter ølene sine til en skål, de gliser. Isak kjenner en boblende stolthet inni seg, en glede, en følelse av at de er med ham, at de mener det, de har ham. De skåler alle fire, drikker øl, smiler. Han må konsentrere seg for at ikke tårene han kjenner sprenge bak øyelokkene skal presse seg frem, kan ikke være tåreperse, orker ikke forklare dem hvorfor han nesten griner av glede nå.

Det kommer et pling fra telefonen.

“Er det ham?”  
Isak ser telefonen. Tør nesten ikke løfte den opp og se på den. Han ser navnet hans på displayet, ser meldingen på låseskjermen, den er kort. Han trekker pusten i et stille gisp når han leser den.  
“Han svarte.” Han ser ned på skjermen igjen, føler de forventningsfulle blikkene til de andre på seg. “ _‘Hva gjør du nå? Kan vi prate?’_ ”  
“Serr??”

“Hva skal jeg svare?” Han er forvirret. Hjernen føles helt tom, han aner ikke hva han skal svare, aner ikke hva Even vil snakke med ham om, vet ikke om han tør vite det, om han vil vite det.  
“Ring ham!” foreslår Magnus.  
“Nei, ikke ring ham”, sier Jonas avvergende. “Skriv _Chiller hjemme._ ”  
“Ja, det er bra”, nikker Mahdi.  
“Chiller hjemme, bare å ring meg…” Han dikterer meldingen mens han begynner å skrive.  
“Nei! Du vil at han skal ringe, men du må skrive det sånn at du ikke vil det. Skjønner?” Jonas forklarer ivrig. Isak skjønner ingenting.  
“Bare skrive _’chiller hjemme’_ , og så er du ferdig. Chiller hjemme!”  
“ _‘Chiller hjemme.’_ ” Det kjennes ut som om fingrene skjelver. “Smiley?” spør han.  
“Nei! _‘Chiller hjemme’_ , ferdi! Null følelser. Helt straight up.”  
Han svelger og gjør som Jonas sier. Han føler seg helt nummen, hjernen jobber på autopilot, hvis den må begynner å tenke så vet han ikke hva som skjer. “Sendt!”  
“Han kommer til å ringe.” Jonas nikker selvsikkert.

Tausheten er øredøvende. Isak ser ned på telefonen sin. Den er fortsatt påslått. Den har batteri, den har dekning. 

“Sjekk om det er sånn skriveboble”, foreslår Magnus. “Sjekk om han skriver noe.”  
“Ikke noe skriveboble, ass.” Isak legger oppgitt telefonen fra seg. “Han kommer jo ikke til å svare”, sier han med et smil, trekker på skuldrene. “Det er bare sånn han er.”  
“Det kan jo hende han er på et sted hvor han ikke kan snakke akkurat nå”, sier Mahdi trøstende.  
“Kanskje…” Isak ser ned og svelger. Et øyeblikk hadde han håp, håp om at Even skulle svare, men det svinner, han burde ha svart nå, eller iallfall begynt å skrive så en skriveboble dukket opp. Han har jo telefonen sin der, tenker han, han svarte med en gang på den første meldingen.

De andre begynner å snakke om noe annet. Om øl, noe skolegreier, han følger ikke med. Kjenner klumpen vokse i magen igjen, han lurer på hvor lenge han må vente, hvor lang tid det tar før han kan få glemme Even. 

Lyden av ringeklokken skjærer gjennom kjøkkenet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er vi naturligvis [her](http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/25/slutt-a-meld-meg/), ja. Et av de mest nervepirrende klippene i s3 - nervepirrende på en god måte, som fikk meg til å se det igjen og igjen. Ja, slutten er fin, selvsagt, men første del er enda finere, synes jeg. Guttas naturlighet og nysgjerrighet, Isaks nerver og etterhvert lettelse og glede, han merker iallfall at han har gutta, de er der som vanlig, kanskje mer enn vanlig, for de siste ukene eller kanskje månedene har han nok distansert seg fra dem. Det har vært nok å bære for Isak etter at moren ble sykere og sykere utover våren og han endte opp i Kollektivet på forsommeren, og det er fortsatt ikke helt i orden - han har lite penger, faren maser, moren maser, gutta har mast, men nå er de her, sammen med ham, med ham.


	9. Suger ham inn i en evighet han ikke visste var der

**25\. november 2016 kl. 19:19**

“Halla.”  
Even står i døren. De ser på hverandre. Even flakker med blikket, ser stiv ut, usikker. Han ser så sårbar ut, synes Isak. Ikke den sterke Even som alltid vet hva han skal gjøre, som alltid gjør noe.

De ser på hverandre, gjennom hverandre, kan ikke gjøre annet enn å se.  
De burde snakke, burde tenke, burde fortelle hva som har skjedd, hvorfor det skjedde, hvordan det skjedde.

Isak tar et steg frem. Bestemmer seg. Legger hånden bak nakken til Even, trekker ham mot seg, presser seg inntil ham, kysser ham, smaker ham. Hardt, bestemt, intenst. Han vet ikke om det er det Even vil, om det er det de vil, om det er det de bør, men det er det han vil, akkurat nå.

Even kysser Isak tilbake, tungene møtes, han legger armene sine rundt Isak, holder ham. De kysser seg gjennom gangen, mot døra, mot veggen, inn på rommet hans. Det er som om noe smeller inni ham, fyller ham med stjerneskudd, små kuler som eksploderer, i magen, i beina, armene, ut i de ytterste delene av kroppen. Det føles så intenst, vanvittig, altoppslukende.

Han kysser seg nedover halsen hans. Nedover den nakne halsen, endelig står han foran ham, uten klær. Isak ser på den nakne overkroppen hans, den lyse huden, ribbeina, de brune brystvortene. Han overveldes av en intens trang til å kjenne på dem, kjenne om de fortsatt kjennes som hans egne, om de fortsatt er like. Kjenne ribbeina under fingrene sine, hud mot hud, føle dem mot fingertuppene, telle dem. 

Isak kysser ham, dypt, intenst, vått. Det kiler, kiler i hele kroppen, i hodet, i munnen, på leppene, i magen, i skrittet. Han kjenner at han blir hard mot Even, at Even blir hard mot ham. Kjenner den varme, myke huden hans mot sin, hendene hans på halsen sin, skuldrene sine, fingrene som stryker over ham. Hendene sine i håret, husker følelsen fra forrige gang, av håret hans, det myke håret, hodebunnen, den lille gropen mellom hodet og nakken, fingertuppene som stryker nedover nakken, halsen, kragebeinet.

Even slipper taket i munnen hans, kysser nedover halsen, det går så fort, Isak holder ham fortsatt i håret, vil ha ham tilbake, Even går bare nedover, herregud, det skjer, nedover.

Plutselig er Even over hele ham, hele kroppen hans, hele huden, alle punktene, det er som lysglimt, små lyn, gnister. Han hikster etter pusten, det blir nesten for intenst, som et fyrverkeri som er litt for nært, uten lydene og røyken.

Et øyeblikk stopper Even opp. Munnen hans er mot navlen hans, Isak kjenner hvordan magemusklene strammer seg, sitrer, skjelver. Even stopper, trekker pusten, som om kroppen hans spør om dette er greit, om det er dette han vil. Isak holder pusten, greier ikke puste ut eller inn, venter på det som kommer, kjenner at kroppen er i ferd med å eksplodere, hvis Even ikke fortsetter nå så kommer han til å knekke sammen, kollapse, spy, han greier ikke mer nå.

Even ser opp på ham, ser på ham med de blå øynene sine, spør med blikket om dette er greit. Isak holder fortsatt pusten, ser på ham, åndeløs spenning, det er som en klisje fra en bok, i åndeløs spenning. Han er en klisje nå, i ferd med å bli forvandlet til en klisje, klar for å gi seg over, klar for alt, klar for hva det nå er Even har tenkt. Vet at akkurat nå, i dette øyeblikk, sier han ja til alt, så lenge han får Even, så lenge Even vil ha ham.

Han greier nikke til Even, kanskje han venter på noe, kanskje han ikke vil dersom Isak ikke sier noe, men han greier ikke si noe, greier ikke annet enn å nikke, dra hendene gjennom håret til Even, kjenne de myke hårstråene mot fingrene, gripe tak i det, trekke Even mot seg.

Even fortsetter å kysse ham. Planter små kyss på den myke huden på magen. Har hendene på rumpa hans, fingrene stryker over rumpeballene, griper tak, lager sirkler over dem. Tunga slikker over magen, det blir våte stier der, den kjølige lufta treffer dem, det kjennes som gåsehud.

Så flytter han hodet, bort fra magen hans. Slipper taket i rumpa med hendene. Isak blir så paff at han slipper taket i håret hans, hendene henger plutselig slapt langs siden hans. Et øyeblikk er det ingen kontakt mellom dem, ingen fysisk kontakt, bare gnistene som fortsatt kjennes i lufta. Even kaster et kjapt blikk opp på ham igjen, før han flytter hendene til bukselinningen og begynner kneppe opp jeansen. Isak trekker pusten brått inn, et hikst. Nå. Nå skjer det. Det han har drømt om, tenkt på, håpt, ønsket, villet.

Even får opp knappen, drar ned glidelåsen, skyver buksa ned over hoftene og lårene hans, den faller som en krøll rundt anklene hans. Han holder på å snuble, greier ikke flytte beina, kjenner plutselig Evens hånd bak låret, den andre løfter leggen på det andre beinet, han veiver med foten for å få buksa av, Even drar den ned over ankelen og foten, først på det ene beinet, så på det andre.

Bokseren står ut som et telt, som en pyramide, som et trekantet prisme. Even ser på ham, på den, trekker besluttsomt bokseren ned, av, bort. 

Evens munn, den er på ham. Leppene hans. Kysser ham. På tuppen, nedover, oppover. Tungen som slikker forsiktig, smaker, kjenner. Det pulserer, dunker, er varmt, intenst. Even skyver ham forsiktig bakover mot senga, han legger seg ned, hviler ryggen mot madrassen. Even ligger mellom beina hans, munnen hans planter små kyss på den nakne huden hans. På magen, lårene, på den myke huden på innsiden av lårene, i lysken. Isak skyver uvilkårlig hoftene opp mot ham, kjenner kinnet hans med de korte, stive hårene skrape mot den myke huden på skaftet, mot den følsomme tuppen. Vil ha mer, vil ha det nå. Even kysser seg oppover igjen, smaker på ham igjen, kysser, slikker. Med ett kjenner han leppene omslutte ham, kjenner den våte munnen rundt seg selv, kjenner tungen hans slikke på undersiden, den lager vakum, presser mot ham, i en rullende bevegelse, trekker ham innover i munnen, slipper ham ut, innover, utover, i en evig bølge. Leppene presser mot ham, suger ham inn i en evighet han ikke visste var der.

I korte blaff minnes han at noen har prøvd dette før. At han har kjent Saras munn mot seg, at det var helt annerledes, at han aldri fikk den opp, at han ikke ville. At Emma ville, men han sa nei, den gangen greide han si nei.

Nå vil han. Nå er dette det eneste han vil, det kunne ikke falle ham inn å si nei, det kunne ikke falle ham inn å gå sin vei. At han ikke skulle være stiv nå, at han ikke skulle få den opp, at han ikke skulle være forbi hinsides kåt nå er utenkelig. At Even ligger her med ham i munnen er uvirkelig og likevel virkelig.

Han kjenner det ikke vil vare. Det er ikke noen vits i å prøve å vare lenge, han vil ikke, dette kan ikke eller skal ikke vare lenge. Han greier gi fra seg et advarende stønn til Even, et slags grynt mens han rykker seg unna, forsøker få ham til å forstå at han er i ferd med å komme, at det skjer nå. Even fortsetter med hendene, lar fingrene gli langs ham, tommelen sveiper over hodet. Isak kjenner rykningene i kroppen, kjenner at det varme, våte kommer ut, ut over magen hans, i skrittet, over Evens hender, over hans egne fingre som ligger over Evens. 

Even kryper opp til ham og kysser ham. Det smaker salt, en smak av ham selv, en smak av Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva som skjer utenfor kameraet her er det vel liten uenighet om, iallfall ikke blant de som leser denne historien, antar jeg... Så jeg skrev det, da. Første gang Isak blir sugd av en gutt, første gang Even suger en gutt.


End file.
